PMV Clouds Mane Six
by Starlight420
Summary: Everyone knows what happened to Fluttershy during the Clouds Music Video, but what happened to the other ponies in the Mane Six? Here's my answer to what was happening to Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie.
1. Chapter 1

**So we all know what happened in the video Clouds By BronyDanceParty, but what happened to the other Mane Six while Fluttershy was watching in Ponyville? Well, here's my stories about what happened to Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack.**

A Cyan Blue Pegasus Filly raced toward her home, excited to tell her parents about how she won another race. Her eyes sparkled with happiness as she flew around, her house coming into view. She slowly landed in front of her door, and was about to open it before a scream was heard. She looked to the ground and her eyes widened to see Earth Ponies and Unicorns being chased by Royal Pegasus Guards.

"Mom…Dad!?" The door opened to reveal a Pink Pegasus Mare with a Blue Mane and a Light Blue Colt with a Rainbow Mane. They looked at their daughter with confusion before looking down to the ground. They both gasped and pulled their daughter inside before slamming the door.

"What's happening Mom?" The Pegasus Filly asked fearfully. The Pink Mare grabbed her daughter and hugged her tightly, putting her hoof up and rubbing the Filly's Rainbow colored mane.

"It's OK Rainbow Dash, they're just helping the other ponies. Now, what did you want to tell us?" Rainbow's eyes lit up with joys as she dramatically explained other one of her races.

"What's going on?" The Father asked as he looked out the door and onto the scene below. Then he closed the door.

"You will not touch her!".

Princess Celestia stood angrily, while Pegasus Royal Guards surrounded in front of her. Behind her, wrapped around one of her forelegs was a small Lavender Unicorn Filly. The Filly's eyes were wide with fear, and she buried her head further into the Alicorn's Leg.

"We're sorry Princess, but we have our orders from our Commander." One of the Pegasi said, and charged, only to be knocked back by a beam of Yellow Magic.

"I'm your PRINCESS!" Celestia's wings flared out, and her horn glowed Yellow, ready to blast anyone who dared to come forward. The Guards attacked, speeding toward the angry Alicorn. Princess Celestia charged forward as well, and she attacked. Large clashes were heard, and multiple Pegasi flew back, but some came charging forward again. The little Lavender Unicorn Filly watched in awe as her Mentor fought bravely for her, but then her eyes widened when she was lifted by a Black Pegasus, and scream emerged from her. Her eyes began to water and tears flowed freely, and she let out a shrill cry.

"Princess Celestia!" The White Alicorn turned, and her eyes widened when she saw her most favorite and most loved student being carried away.

"Twilight!" Celestia's wings unfurled and she took off after the small Unicorn, as fast as her wings could carry her, but abruptly stopped when several Pegasi surrounded her.

"You…Will…Not…Take…Her!" And with that, Princess Celestia"s eyes glowed a brilliant white.

Sweet Apple Acres was in chaos. Pegasi flew all around, grabbing every worker in sight. Earth Ponies and Unicorns were grabbed by the hundreds, and in the middle stood three Earth Ponies, A Green Mare, a Red Colt, and a small Orange Filly. The Red Colt stood protectively over the two Mares, using his hind legs to buck any Pegasi that came close.

"Stay back Granny Smith, Applejack! I'll handle them…" He quickly moved up and bucked the closest Pegasus, knocking it back. The Green Mare by the name of Granny Smith grabbed Applejack and tossed her onto her back. All three Ponies ran to their barn, but Applejack was bounced off Granny Smith's back.

"Ow! Hey!" Applejack sat there rubbing her head with her hoof. Her eyes widened when Pegasi surrounded her, glaring angrily.

"Big Mac! Granny Smith! HELP!" Big Mac looked back and his eyes widened upon seeing her little sister surrounded by Pegasi. He quickly galloped toward the group, but he was too late. Big Mac watched as Applejack was carried away, her eyes filled with tears.

"NOOOO!" Big Mac cried as he was slowly surrounded by Pegasi before he couldn't be seen anymore.

"Now you stay away from my Daughter!".

A White Unicorn Colt wearing Beach Wear had several books in his Magic hold, shooting them at the advancing Pegasi. A Pink Unicorn Mare stood next to him, holding Spoons, Knifes, and Plates. Behind the two, standing fiercely, there was a small White Unicorn Filly with a Violet Mane. The small Filly had multiple Jewels in her Magic hold, throwing them at the Pegasi.

"Stay away you ruffians!" The Filly yelled, and grabbed a chair and flung it at the nearest Pegasi, knocking the Pony back, making it crash into five other Pegasi.

"Rarity! Stay back! We'll protect you!" The Colt yelled to the little Filly, and Rarity backed away, now showing that she was indeed very frightened. Her eyes widened when a Black Pegasus grabbed her father and threw him out the door.

"Daddy!" She yelled and ran for the door, only to be stopped by her mother. The two backed away, now being surrounded by tons of Pegasi. A scream was admitted from Rarity, and her horn glowed. Tons of items came out and blocked the Pegasi from the two Unicorns. Rarity and her Mother huddled together as thumping could be heard from the other side.

A Brown Earth Pony Colt stood facing a large group of Pegasi. Earth Ponies and Unicorns stood behind him, glaring angrily at the Pegasi. Behind the Brown Pony there was a White Earth Pony Mare. The Mare has three Fillies by her side, her daughters. One was a Light Blue-Gray Filly with a Gray Hair. Another was a Gray Mare with a Light Blue Mane. And the last one was a Small Pink Filly.

"Pinkiemema, Maud, you to secure the left field. We'll take it here." Pinkie's Mother said, and Pinkie Pie and Maud stood facing the Pegasi while the rest of their family ran off.

"CHARGE!" Maud yelled, and the Earth Ponies and Unicorns attacked, shooting Rocks all around, and attacking the Pegasi. Pinkie and Maud charged together, standing side by side.

"AHH!" Maud screamed, and Pinkie looked around and saw Maud being carried away, her eyes filled with fear. Pinkie's hair deflated and her eyes filled up with tears. She quickly galloped to get her sister, only to be caught and picked up by another Pegasus. She was quickly dropped into a cage and the sound of a lock clicking filled her ears.

"MAUD!" Pinkie screamed, and then dropped on the cage floor and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I decided to make this a Two-Shot since this has another part. This is going to be in the middle and after the battle when the Pegasi return home. I'm going to do it so this chapter is a little bit shorter by putting two of the Mane Six together in one scene, and then when I'm done doing the last two, I'll do the end of the battle.**

Twilight sank down on the bottom of the cage, sobbing upon seeing her mentor being struck down by the Pegasi. Her cage was slowly lifted away from Canterlot, and brought into a different town. Twilight's eyes filled with tears once again when she saw other cages piled with Earth Ponies and Unicorns, each to have seemingly given up on finding a way out and to escape.

"Why…Why did the Pegasi have to do this…" Her horn glowed, and a bag appeared before her. Slowly, but carefully, a small doll slid out, floating into Twilight's hooves. She cuddled with the doll, letting her tears fall freely onto the floor.

"Smarty Pants…You're my only friend now…" Twilight laid down, the doll still in her hands. She slowly started to close her eyes, trying to forget about all the chaos that was happening. Her eyes quickly snapped open when a loud THUMP was heard in front of her cage. Twilight looked up fearfully to see a small Cyan Pegasus Filly looking back at her with wide eyes. Slowly, the Filly began to speak.

"H-Hello…Who are you? I'm Rainbow Dash…" Twilight started at the Pegasus Filly before quickly speaking.

"Twilight Sparkle…and this is Smarty Pants…" She held up the doll in her hooves, and the Cyan Mare stared at it in awe. Twilight put the doll down before holding out a hoof for Rainbow Dash, silently motioning her for her to touch it. Rainbow's eyes widened before holding out her own hoof and putting on Twilight's. Butterflies flew around both the Mare's stomachs and Twilight smiled.

"Thanks…" She said quietly before taking her hoof away and bringing it back into the bars. Twilight looked down at Smarty Pants, and then picked up her favorite doll. She carefully brought up her hooves to the bars again, and slipped the doll through.

"Rainbow…Can you…Take this?" Twilight asked, and Rainbow Dash's eyes widened before slowly reaching out her hooves so Twilight could drop the doll into her own. She quickly pushed the doll up against her face, feeling the softness of the plush doll. Rainbow then looked up at Twilight with a bright smile on her face.

"Thank You…" Rainbow Dash said, then took off into the air, only once looking back at the small Lavender Filly.

Applejack stood in the middle off her cage, swinging her legs back and forth against the cages bars. After about ten tries, she fell against the cage, panting heavily. She slowly straightened herself up and got ready to kick again, raising her hind legs up.

"Just…One…M'ah…KICK!" Applejack's legs pushed out again, slamming the bars. But still there was no sign of it breaking anytime soon. Applejack's eyes watered and her tears dripped to the ground, creating small pools on the cage floor.

"Hello…Darling are you OK?" A small voice asked, and Applejack looked up to see a White Unicorn Filly in the cage next to her. Her eyes were wet with tears as well, though she seemed to be crying more than Applejack. Applejack shock her head and her eyes started to fill with tears again.

"I'm Rarity…And you are?" Applejack's eyes lit up. She _did_ like meeting new friends all the time, even when things are going horribly. She looked up to see that the Unicorn Filly had held out her hoof, waiting for Applejack to shake it.

"Ah'm Applejack, pleasure to meet ya." She said, reaching out her own hoof and shaking it with Rarity's. But then her hoof slowed down and fell, and Applejack sobbed when she saw Granny Smith and Big Mac get pulled by. Big Mac looked over at her and his eyes widened. He quickly smiled faintly at her before turning away.

"Is that your family?" Applejack turned around and saw Rarity looking at her with curiosity. Applejack nodded her head and smiled.

"Thank You Applejack…I mean…For helping me to stop crying…" Rarity looked down at the ground, embarrassed. Applejack slowly lifted her hoof up and tilted her hat to say thanks as well.

Then the two Fillies weren't so sad anymore.

Pinkie Pie watched in fear as the town of Ponyville was in chaos. Ponies ran by her cage, fleeing from the Pegasi that were chasing them. Her eyes filled with tears as Pinkie remembered Maud and her family. Wet pools filled the ground at her feet.

"It's gonna be OK…We'll all be OK and there's going to a big party…Yea right…" Her tears flowed more freely now, falling everywhere around her. She gasped when a loud scream was heard about five feet in front of her. She quickly looked up and her eyes widened to see a small Pegasus filly with a Light Pink mane sprawled out on the ground, rubbing her head with her hoof. Cuts and bruises covered her body, and an Apple Cart was laid out behind the mare.

"Oh, No! Mysterious Pony? Are you OK!" The Pegasus did not seem to her Pinkie Pie, so she only watched as a white Pegasus wearing battle armor hurried over to her, looking very concerned. Pinkie watched in awe as the White Pegasus apologized to the small, badly injured pony, and then called of her knights.

"Wha-?" A small squeak emerged from her as a black Pegasus rammed into her cage, ripping the lock off. Pinkie hesitated for a moment before walking out into the open. She quickly sprinted over to the small Light Pink manned Pegasus, just realizing the small filly had passed out.

Twilight Sparkle watched in awe as all the Pegasi flew away, going up until they were out of her sight. She screamed as a White Pegasus rammed into her cage, knocking the lock off and throwing it away. The Pegasus grabbed her roughly, his teeth digging into her skin. She bit her lip, trying to hold back a scream of pain. Twilight was about to be lifted away before a small Pegasus landed in front of her. It was the Cyan Pegasus from before, Rainbow Dash.

"Can you…wait for a second?" Her legs were trembling slightly, but Rainbow kept her balance, her eyes locked on the White Pegasus. The guard sighed loudly before dropping Twilight and stomping away. Twilight stood on the ground for a moment before lifting herself up. The two ponies stared at each other before Rainbow Dash moved her head to her wing and ripped off one of her blue feathers.

"Wha-?" Twilight could only watch as the Pegasus brought the wing over to her. A gasp came from her as the feather was carefully placed into her mane. Rainbow walked back slowly, her eyes glued to the ground. Then, she quickly sped off into the sky. Twilight Sparkle watched, her mouth forming into a smile.

"Twilight Sparkle!" Twilight turned around, and her eyes filled with joy and surprise as her mentor came running toward her, horn still slightly smoking. They embraced, tears falling everywhere. Princess Celestia's wings wrapped around Twilight, pulling her closer.

Applejack, raced toward her home, mane twirling behind. Her eyes glinted with happiness when her home came into view, and then filled with tears as she saw Granny Smith and Big Mac checking the apple trees.

"Granny! Big Mac!" Both ponies looked over at her, and Big Macintosh bolted towards her, his eyes filling up with tears. They embraced, and Applejack was lifted up. Big Mac's hat fell onto her, and she laughed, causing her brother to smile even more.

"I Love 'ya Big Mac!" She cried softly into his coat, and she smiled when a familiar sensation of a hoof rubbing her mane came over her.

"Love 'ya too, Applejack" The reunited family cried a little more before walking into their home.


End file.
